Benci dan Cinta
by Riria Ly
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy membenci Lily Potter, tetapi tidak dengan darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Benci & Cinta**

 **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

 **Lily Luna Potter**

 **Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

 *****Chapter 1 *****

Tidak ada satu pun yang kurang dari seorang Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan rupawan berkat darah _Veela_ yang mengaliri tubuhnya –yang merupakan turunan dari Ibunya, mempunyai otak cerdas, bergelimang harta, penuh pesona, pewaris tunggal Malfoy Corporation dan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Ia juga saat ini berpacaran dengan Thalia Zabini, teman seasramanya yang memiliki predikat perempuan tercantik di Hogwarts.

Tetapi ditengah kesempurnaannya itu, namanya juga hidup pasti ada saja yang membuatnya merasa kesal. Salah satu nya adalah Lily Luna Potter, Ketua Murid Wanita yang menurut kebanyakan orang adalah idaman semua pria Hogwarts.

 _Aku tidak tuh. S_ corpius refleks setiap kali memikirkan itu.

Lagipula menurut Scorpius, jika bukan karena kedua orang tua nya –yakni Harry & Hermione Potter, Scorpius ragu cewek itu akan mendapat perhatian lebih seperti sekarang. Tapi susah juga, soalnya menurut dia cewek itu suka mencari perhatian.

Persis seperti sekarang ini.

"Bisakah Anda menunjukan Patronus Anda kepada kami?" Scorpius mendengus pelan saat mendengarnya, hanya ia dan David Parkinson yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu Ms Potter." Profesor Bane menyetujui, kemudian menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan keluarlah bayang-bayang besar keperakan dari ujung tongkat itu berbentuk kuda, melayang-layang dihadapan para siswa kesana kemari.

Scorp melirik ke arah Lily yang wajahnya kelihatan takjub sekali, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja –hampir semua siswa sama terpukaunya. _Cih, kampungan sekali_.

Patronus tersebut meletus dan perhatian siswa kembali pada Profesor Bane. "Patronus adalah kekuatan positif, proyeksi hal-hal yang menjadi makanan Dementor, harapan, kebahagiaan, keinginan bertahan hidup, tetapi dia tidak bisa merasakan keputusasaan seperti yang dirasakan manusia , maka Dementor tidak bisa menyakitinya. Banyak penyihir berkualitas yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mantra ini."

 _Aku sudah tahu_. Scorpius membolak-balik buku Pertahanan Tingkat Tujuh-nya dengan malas, dia tak berselera mengikuti pelajaran ini akibat melihat wajah sok Potter.

"Patronus memiliki bentuk yang unik tergantung bagaimana penyihir memunculkannya dengan mantra yang hanya berhasil jika memiliki konsentrasi penuh pada suatu kejadian yang sangat menyenangkan atau memori bahagia dalam hidup penyihir tersebut," lanjut Profesor Bane.

"Nah coba angkat tongkat kalian dan ucapkan _Expecto Patronum_."

" _Expecto Patronum_." Nol besar termasuk Scorpius sendiri, ia mendecak kesal.

"Jangan patah semangat, memang seperti itu, coba pikirkan kejadian yang paling membahagiakan bagi kalian."

Scorpius fokus memikirkan kenangan yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Benar, itu dia –saat ia berhasil mempermalukan Lily dengan mengalahkan dia sewaktu Duel asrama. Demi semua yang dimiliki Scorpius, wajah _shock_ nya membuat Scorpius ingin guling-guling saat itu juga. Ya, itu pasti kenangan terbaiknya.

"Coba sekali lagi."

" _Expecto Patronum_." sesuatu mendesau dari ujung tongkatnya, terlihat seperti gumpalan asap keperakan.

"Belum sempurna," desah Scorpius, tapi David heboh saat melihatnya. _Ya ampun, kok bisa sih aku punya teman seperti itu_.

"Bagus sekali Mr Malfoy dan Ms Potter, tapi kenangan kalian belum terlalu kuat." Wajah Scorpius makin menekuk saat mengetahui bahwa Lily juga hampir berhasil seperti dirinya. "Tapi untuk orang yang baru pertama mencobanya, itu hebat. Mungkin kalian bisa lebih konsentrasi dan memikirkan kenangan bahagia yang lain."

"Ayo pikirkan sesuatu," gumam Scorpius, ia menyuruh otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari memori bahagia _. Saat tim Quidditch Slytherin memenangkan piala, itu terlalu biasa. Saat pertama kali berciuman dengan Thalia, ya ampun itu biasa sekali. Saat Ayahnya pertama kali membelikan ia sapu terbang, apalagi ini_.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan melayang dalam kepalanya, kenangan yang sangat complicated yang ia tak tahu apakah itu sesuatu yang bahagia atau buruk. Pada tahun kelimanya, ia mendapat detensi bersama Lily di Hutan Terlarang. Dan terjebak disebuah lubang didalamnya selama dua hari disana, tongkat mereka jatuh diatas, Lily terluka karena mencoba memanjat –lebih detailnya disitu Scorpius melihat Lily yang tak seperti biasanya, lemah, tak berdaya dan kesakitan. Jahatnya dia saat bahagia dikala orang lain menderita.

 _Peduli dengan itu_.

"Pada hitungan ketiga," kata Profesor Bane melirik Lily dan Scorpius bergantian.

Dan berhasil, sebuah bayang-bayang keperakan Pegasus keluar dari tongkat Scorpius. Dia tersenyum puas, apalagi saat mengetahui jika Lily hanya menghasilkan gumpalan asap saja. Cewek itu menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan sebal.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Nott bertanya takjub, David belum pulih dari masa transnya.

"Mudah saja." Scorpius membusungkan dada bangga, ia melirik sekilas pada Lily yang duduk di depan. Rupanya Rose Weasley tengah memberinya semangat.

Ini memperjelas sesuatu. Bahwa Scorpius memang bahagia melihat Lily menderita.

"Bagus sekali Mr Malfoy, semuanya diharapkan untuk berlatih mantra Pantronus karena itu akan dimuculkan dalam NEWT kalian. Kelas minggu ini berakhir, buat essay tentang Patronus sebanyak dua jengkal. Terimakasih."

Scorpius memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam ransel, menghiraukan David yang bertanya trik melakukan mantra Patronus yang baik dan memilih untuk menghampiri pacarnya –Thalia yang duduk dipojok belakang.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" ia bertanya.

"Ruang rekreasi, aku ingin istirahat," jawab Thalia tanpa memandang Scorpius.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Scorpius kembali bertanya, ada kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Thalia memandangnya dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika kau makan siang terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku belum lapar." Thalia berdiri, "Nah aku pergi duluan."

Scorpius mendesah, selalu seperti itu. Thalia memang bukan tipe pacar yang bisa di ajak romantis, awalnya itu yang membuat Scorpius tertarik padanya –selain fakta bahwa wajahnya cantik luar biasa, tapi ini justru lebih baik daripada pacar-pacarnya terdahulu yang hobi menempel padanya.

Scorpius mulai akan melangkah, sebelum sebuah ide terbetik dikepalanya. Ia tak melangkah ke arah pintu kelas melainkan ke arah Lily yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Potter," hanya satu kata dan Lily sudah memberikan tatapan kesal padanya.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan nada keras.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tanya bagaimana aku bisa menghasilkan Patronus yang sempurna?" seringai tampak pada wajah tampan Scorpius.

"Pentingkah itu bagiku?" balas Lily sedikit menggeram.

Scorpius duduk diatas meja dan kembali menghadapnya. "Tentu saja, kalau tidak peringkatmu akan tergeser olehku."

"Kau kira hanya dengan menghasilkan Patronus lebih baik dariku kau bisa menggeser peringkatku?" _Aishh nada bicaranya itu, berlebihan sekali_. Scorpius mengangkat bahu, seringaian masih tampil sempurna menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mungkin saja."

"Segera bangun dari mimpimu Malfoy," sentak Lily keras, menyampirkan tas selempang dibahunya. "Dan aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, membuang-buang waktu." Dan dia langsung pergi dari hadapan Scorpius. Saat ia sampai dipintu, Scorpius berseru. "Kau yang perlu hati-hati Potter."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu seperti itu dengan Lily, dia kan baik-" Scorpius memotong omongan David. "pintar, cantik, ramah, cewek idaman."

Mata David membulat sejenak. "Nah kau sudah tahu." Bagaimana Scorpius tidak tahu, jika sahabatnya itu selalu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut setiap kali Scorpius mengatakan bagaimana kesalnya dia pada Lily.

"Percaya padaku deh, Lily itu tak sesempurna kelihatannya."

"Oh sudahlah, sepertinya kau perlu makan," jawab David yang menarik tangan Scorpius.

"HEI!"

Dalam perjalanan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang, Scorpius kembali dibuat sebal oleh Potters, kali ini Al Potter –adik si Lily yang tak kalah sok dengan berlagak membentak tiga cewek Hufflepuff yang mengganggunya membaca.

 _Jika bukan karena orang tuamu, cewek-cewek itu tak bakal deh melirikmu_. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilihat dari Albus itu, wajahnya pas-pasan, otaknya juga, memang sih menurut Scorpius dia sedikit pandai mengolah Quaffle dan melemparnya, tapi secara garis besar dia 'biasa saja'.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Potter bungsu seperti itu?" David memang selalu ingin tahu, sifat yang sangat dibenci Scorpius kendati dia juga memiliki sifat itu.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menghajarnya."

"Apa ada alasan aku agar menghajarnya?" kini giliran Scorpius memandang David ingin tahu.

Mereka sudah sampai di Aula Besar yang penuh dengan para siswa saat David mulai menjelaskan. "Kata Laura, si Potter itu menarik tangan Thalia dan entah membawanya kemana."

"APA?" teriak Scorpius, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik tak suka padanya. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" tuntutnya.

"Kau kan baru tanya tadi," balas David tak terima, Scorpius mengambil makanan didepannya asal. Dia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Al pada Thalia. Awas saja anak itu.

"Ku dengar kau berbicara dengan Potter," ucap Scorpius saat ia dan Thalia duduk diruang rekreasi Slytherin –sebuah ruangan beratap rendah, terlihat seperti ruang bawah tanah dengan lampu dan kursi berwarna kehijauan, untuk mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi, ada David dan Laura Spinnet disana.

"Maksudmu Al?" Dia bahkan memanggil nama depannya.

"Siapa lagi," balas Scorpius agak malas.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Soal pelajaran."

"Benarkah?"

Thalia menutup bukunya kasar, "Ayolah Scorpius, masa kau cemburu pada dia sih." Loh kenapa sekarang dia yang marah, seharusnya Scorpius yang berhak marah. "Aku sudah selesai, Ra aku duluan ke kamar."

Scorpius memandangnya tak percaya, ia bahkan tak minta maaf atau mencoba menjelaskan apapun. Sabar Scorpius, dia memang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Apa wanita selalu seperti itu?" gerutu Scorpius.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku contohnya." Scorpius dan David mendengus.

"Tapi Laura, bisakah kau jelaskan lebih rinci soal Thalia dan Potter."

"Al mencegatnya saat kami akan ke Aula Besar, Al berkata dengan wajah coolnya 'Aku ingin bicara' lalu Thalia membalasnya 'Bicara disini saja' Dan Al langsung menarik tangan Thalia agar mengikutinya. Ahh andai tanganku yang ditarik oleh Al," cerita Laura dengan wajah mendamba.

"Masa kau suka dengan anak kecil sih Laura?"

"Hei David kita hanya beda satu tahun, dan wajahnya itu benar-benar tampan."

"Kedengarannya mereka sering bicara," gumam Scorpius.

"Memang, mereka cukup dekat saat Al membantu Tha dalam project Ramuannya tahun lalu. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu?"

Scorpius memang tak tahu, sekali lagi Thalia Zabini bukan tipikal cewek yang banyak bicara dan membeberkan apa yang dialaminya. Tapi menurut hati kecilnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan, mereka sudah berpacaran hampir setahun dan orang tua mereka sudah sepakat akan menjodohkan mereka –tapi Thalia tetap tak bisa terbuka dengannya.

"Kau pacar yang mengerikan Scorpius, jangan salahkan Tha jika dia mencari penghiburan lain." Bahkan Laura menutup buku lebih keras dari Thalia.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" kesal Scorpius, cukup sudah hari ini.

"Begitulah wanita –tak mau disalahkan dan melimpahkannya pada para pria. Hei Scorpius kau mau kemana?" David bertanya saat melihat Scorpius meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan berajalan kearah pintu masuk asrama.

"Membunuh seseorang," Scorpius menjawab asal.

"Tidak kakaknya tidak adiknya sama saja." Setelah keluar dari pintu Asrama Slytherin barulah Scorpius sadar ia bingung akan kemana. Dia perlu menghirup angin segar, jadi dia berjalan-jalan saja disepanjang kodidor –mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dan sampailah ia di lantai dasar.

Kira-kira apa yang harus Scorpius lakukan pada Potter bungsu, apa menghajarnya, melabrak atau seperti ucapannya tadi -membunuhnya. Scorpius meringis saat memikirkan itu, tentu saja dia tak akan melakukannya karena itu bukan gayanya sama sekali dan terdengar murahan. Apa kata Hogwarts jika Scorpius Malfoy yang rupawan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"TOLONG!" Sayup-sayup dia mendengar sebuah suara. Dia melirik sekitarnya, dan tidak ada siapapun selain dia.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," gumamnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"TOLONG AKU!" Ini bukan perasaannya, telinganya jelas-jelas mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dan itu berasal dari Danau Hitam. Scorpius memacuh langkahnya dengan cepat ke arah sana, telinganya memang tak salah karena terbukti ada seseorang disana –meringkuk ketakutan disebuah pohon di depan danau, sepertinya perempuan.

"Oh Merlin, bukankah itu anjing hutan kenapa bisa ada disini?" Scorpius mengerti kenapa orang itu ketakutan, satu meter didepannya ada anjing yang siap mengoyak tubuhnya.

Scorpius mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan melemparkannya pada anjing itu. _Luar biasa, sekarang gantian tubuhku yang akan dikoyak_. Scorpius menelan ludah saat melihat mata anjing itu yang menyala-nyala. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat dari kantong piyamanya.

" _Stupefy_." Dan hebatnya anjing itu menghindar, 2 mantra Scorpius berikutnya juga bisa dihindarinya dan anjing itu sekarang sudah semakin mendekat.

" _Impedimenta_." Scorpius bisa bernafas lega saat anjing itu terlempar, tapi dia mendekat kembali. Mantra pembeku yang dilemparkan Scorpius jauh dari sasaran dan jarak dia dan anjing itu kurang dari 1 meter.

"Sial, apakah aku akan berakhir hari ini." Dia menghindari anjing itu, memekik kesakitan begitu tangan kanannya terkena cakar anjing itu.

"Dasar anjing sialan –rasakan ini, Reducto." Scorpius mengerahkan semua tenaganya saat mengucapkan mantra itu dan hasilnya begitu baik karena anjing itu terlempar kurang lebih 15 meter darinya. Ia bergegas berlari mendekati orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kau aman, ayo kita harus pergi dari sini."

Memang seorang perempuan, jubah Hogwartsnya robek dibagian bawah dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tidak bisa membuat Scorpius mengenalinya. Ia membantu perempuan itu berdiri dan langsung menggendongnya, sekilas ia mendengar isakan dari perempuan itu.

Begitu sudah memasuki area kastil dan dirasa aman, Scorpius menurunkan perempuan itu dari punggungnya –bukan karena berat tapi karena isakannya yang sudah berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang jadi berhentilah men- POTTER?" Scorpius kaget setengah mati saat menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah Lily Potter.

 _Jika aku tahu itu dia, aku biarkan saja deh_.

"Terimakasih sudah… menolongku," jawab Lily masih terisak, Scorpius agaknya tidak merasa menyesal karena sudah menolongnya saat melihat wajah tak berdayanya itu.

"Lain kali gunakan tongkatmu," bentak Scorpius.

"Ter..tinggal." Bukan Lily yang biasanya tangguh, cerdas dan tegas tapi lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Aishh kau ini penyihir apa bukan sih?" Scorpius mengacak rambutnya kesal, kembali duduk didekat Lily. "Kakimu berdarah."

Scorpius memeriksa kaki kanan Lily yang berdarah dengan tangannya dan selama dua detik ia merasa bahwa dunia telah berputar. Ia mengerjapkan mata untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, bahkan kakinya ikut terasa nyeri.

"Tanganmu juga berdarah," kata Lily pelan.

Scorpius baru sadar jika tangannya berdarah. "Ah, iya sebentar."

" _Ferula_." Dan kaki Lily yang terluka sudah dibalut perban, ia mengarahkan tongkatnya juga pada tangan kanannya yang berdarah.

"Bisakah kau berjalan ke Menara Gryffindor?" Lily mengangguk.

"Baguslah, karena jika aku harus mengantarkanmu jam tidurku bisa telat." Scorpius berjalan meninggalkan Lily, tapi perempuan itu memanggilnya.

"Terimakasih Scorpius."

"Tak usah dipikirkan dan bisakah kau melupakan kejadian ini, anggap saja aku tak pernah membantumu agar membuatku merasa nyaman." _Merasa nyaman untuk semakin membenci dan mengejekmu tentu saja_.

"Tentu, tapi sekali lagi terimakasih."

Scorpius melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama Slytherin yang terletak diruang bawah tanah sambil memikirkan wajah tak berdaya Lily. Andai dia membawa kamera tadi,dia akan memotonya dan memasangnya di majalah sekolah.

 _Pasti menyenangkan sekali_.

"Aww." Scorpius memegang bahunya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendadak, pasti efek menggendong Lily tadi –pikirnya.

 ******TBC******


	2. Chapter 2

**Benci & Cinta**

 **Chapter 2**

 ******Happy Reading******

Pagi ini ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Scorpius, seluruh badannya sakit-sakitan tanpa sebab saat ia baru saja membuka mata. Tidak mungkin karena kejadian semalam kan? Dia hanya terluka dibagian telapak tangan dan hanya menggendong Lily sejenak, tetapi masa efeknya sesakit ini. _Pasti ini bawaan sial Potter_. _Aku harus mandi 1 jam penuh untuk menghilangkannya nih_.

"Penampilanmu lebih dari kata mengerikan, Scorp," celetukan David membuat Scorpius sadar seketika, semalam saat kembali ke Asrama Slytherin ia tidak membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu dan langsung jatuh tertidur diranjangnya karena kelelahan.

"Jika Thalia melihatmu seperti ini, aku berani bertaruh dia akan langsung minta putus," timpal seseorang bertubuh besar.

"Tutup mulutmu Goyle!"

Setelah melempar bantal pada Marcus Goyle, Scorpius langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi sebelum mendapat ejekan lain dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Untung hanya teman-teman sekamarnya saja yang melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, kalau satu asrama bagaimana? Sungguh Scorpius tak bisa membayangkannya.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Potter, seharusnya aku membiarkannya mati dilahap anjing hutan saja_. Scorpius mengerang saat merasakan sakit diperutnya, persis saat seseorang memukulnya. Ia langsung memeriksa perutnya, dan betapa herannya dia saat melihat ada bekas kebiruan disitu. Scorpius memperhatikannya sejenak, otaknya berputar memikirkan segala kemungkinan penyebab luka itu, menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Mungkin salah posisi tidur," desahnya tak ambil pusing, lalu membiarkan air dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Scorpius merasa dirinya tak begitu lapar, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan tidak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Setelah memakan beberapa camilan favoritnya, _jika Mom tahu habislah aku_ , ia mengambil perkamen esai Transfigurasi-nya. Akibat kejadian semalam, esai-nya itu belum rampung, padahal siang nanti ada Transifugarasi dan habislah dia oleh Profesor Patil jika tak menyelesaikannya.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cukup nyaman diruang rekreasi –sofa kancing kulit bersandaran rendah dengan sebuah meja berwarna hitam, Scorpius mulai menggoreskan beberapa kata diperkamennya, terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, membuka beberapa buku sebagai referensi, dan terus seperti itu selama tiga puluh menit. Dan esai tentang Mantra Pertukaran-nya pun selesai.

Scorpius tengah memasukan buku-bukunya tersebut ke dalam ransel saat melihat Thalia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar anak-anak perempuan. Ia mempercepat kegiatannya dan langsung menghampiri pacarnya tersebut.

"Aku kira kau di Aula Besar," kata Scorpius dengan nada kaget.

"Akhir-akhir ini selera makanku menjadi buruk," Thalia menjawab. Scorpius mengamati gadis itu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia marah. _Memang dia tak berhak marah padaku_.

"Apa kau tak enak badan? Perlukah aku mengantarmu ke Hospital Wing?" Scorpius bertanya cepat, membuat senyum nampak dibibir pink Thalia.

 _Cantik_.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Scorpius memandangi Thalia dari ujung kepala hingga pangkal kakinya, membuat gadis berambut hitam pekat itu menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Ayolah Scorpius berhenti bersikap seperti Mom," seru Thalia antara kesal dan malas.

"Itu dia masalahnya, jika Aunt Leanne tahu dia pasti akan membunuhku." Scorpius menampakan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat saat mengucapkannya.

Thalia mendengus. "Mom tak akan tahu jika kau tak memberitahunya," cibirnya. "Dan kita harus cepat-cepat ke kelas sekarang." Gadis itu berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Scorpius yang menggerutu dibelakang.

Scorpius tak harus menderita karena ditemani makan oleh David saja, karena ia berhasil membujuk Thalia untuk makan siang di Aula Besar kali ini. Scorpius agak geli sendiri, karena begitu senang ditemani makan oleh pacarnya itu, seolah-olah itu adalah acara _lunch_ khusus bagi mereka berdua saja. Kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, ia merasakan sentakan keras diperutnya.

Thalia yang duduk disampingnya menatap ia penuh tanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah, sejak pagi tadi perutku sering sakit," Scorpius membalas sembari memasukan satu potong daging panggang yang kelihatan sangat lezat ke mulutnya.

"Pergilah ke Madam Pomfrey jika begitu." Meskipun saat mengucapkannya, Thalia terfokus pada piringnya tetapi Scorpius tetap senang mendengarnya. Karena itu berarti Thalia peduli padanya.

"Perlu aku antar?" David bertanya diikuti seringai jahilnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Scorpius memutar matanya sebal, pandangannya jatuh pada pintu Aula dimana dua gadis berambut merah baru saja masuk. "Aku baru mau jika yang mengantarku adalah Lily," tambahnya.

"Lily? Lily Potter?" seru David dan membuat Scorpius fokus melihatnya.

"Apanya?" tanyanya heran, ia tak suka saat David melihatnya seperti objek penelitian, bahkan Thalia juga mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi kau menyebut nama Lily dan hanya ada Lily Potter di Hogwarts."

"Tidak mungkin," hardik Scorpius keras. "Aku tak merasa menyebut namanya."

"Jelas-jelas kau tadi menyebut namanya, kau bilang 'Aku baru mau jika yang mengantarku adalah Lily'."

Scorpius sampai tersedak minumannya saat mendengarkan penjelasan David. "Aku sudah gila jika mengatakannya, jelas aku lebih lebih ingin ditemani oleh Thalia bahkan jika itu terpaksa olehmu." Jika memang Scorpius mengatakannya, ia berpikir akan memeriksakan otaknya ke St Mungo secepat mungkin.

"Kau mengatakannya, betulkan Tha?" David meminta persetujuan Thalia, tapi gadis cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku sangat sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengatakannya," ucap Scorpius final dan tak ingin mendengar segala bantahan lagi, David yang dua pertiga hidupnya sudah mengenal Scorpius mengerti sepenuhnya kondisi itu.

Dalam hati Scorpius sendiri kini penasaran, apakah memang ia menyebut-nyebut nama satu-satunya Potter perempuan itu. Dia melirik gadis itu, yang tengah melahap makan siangnya sembari bertukar cerita dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya. Ia tampak ceria tak seperti semalam, walaupun dihalangi tiga meja besar nan panjang ia bisa mengetahui wajahnya agak lelah dan kurang tidur. _Dan hei kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan dia_. Scorpius merasa wajahnya panas, oleh karena itu ia dengan asal mengambil gelas dan menengguk isinya hingga tak tersisa.

"Bukannya kau anti segala sesuatu berwarna pink muda?"

"Tentu saja, mataku sakit jika melihatnya dan itu bukan gaya para lelaki." Scorpius bergidik saat membayangkannya.

Didepannya David mencibir, "Yang barusan kau minum itu 'sesuatu berwarna pink muda'."

Tenggorokan Scorpius tercekat, benarkah yang dibilang David? Jika benar, ia ingin memuntahkan apa yang diminum tadi. Merah muda? Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya dia memang harus dibawa ke Madam Pomfrey, David," kata Thalia yang sudah berdiri dan langsung mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Mungkin yang paling tepat ke St Mungo."

"PARKINSON SIALAN!"

Hanya Lily Potter yang bisa membuat Scorpius kesal. Dan hanya Lily Potter juga yang bisa membuat Scorpius malu setengah mati dan kelihatan tolol didepan sahabat dan pacarnya. Bahkan ia kena marah Patil gara-gara tak memperhatikan pelajarannya karena memikirkan kejadian di Aula tadi. Benar-benar gadis pembawa sial kan? Itu membuat Scorpius semakin membencinya.

Scorpius mendecak kesal ketika merasakan lengan kirinya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya? Apa ia harus meminta Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya? Atau pergi ke St Mungo.

Dan itu dia orangnya.

Scorpius memandang teman-temannya. "Kalian duluan saja ke asrama, aku ada urusan sebentar." Dan memisahkan dari gerombolan anak-anak Slytherin, menuju seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan memeluk beberapa buku tebal. Scorpius sudah memikirkan beberapa kata 'sambutan' untuk gadis tersebut.

Diluar dugaannya, gadis itu jatuh bersama buku-bukunya dan Scorpius tidak bisa menahan tawa kerasnya kendatipun kakinya agak terasa nyeri tanpa sebab. Gadis itu-Lily Potter melotot padanya.

"Bahkan jalan pun kau tak bisa." Scorpius sepenuhnya bahagia melihat itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang aneh itu menarik Scorpius untuk jongkok dihadapan Lily. Membantu Lily memunguti buku-bukunya. Yang paling parah adalah saat membantu gadis itu berdiri. Mata Scorpius sendiri melebar ketika tidak bisa menahan gerak tubuhnya.

"Dan aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Malfoy!" geram Lily.

Scorpius menatapnya tak percaya. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih Potter," ujarnya keras.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak meminta bantuanmu Malfoy!" balas Lily tak mau mengalah, ia bahkan mendongkakan wajahnya tinggi-tinggi untuk menatap Scorpius, karena memang pria itu termasuk kategori tinggi.

"Lily Potter yang katanya wanita idaman pria bahkan tak mau berterimakasih pada seseorang yang sudah membantunya." Ekspresi Scorpius berlagak terkejut. "Tapi jika boleh jujur aku sudah menebaknya, topengmu itu agak miring dimataku," tambahnya.

"Ah begitu ya?" Wajah Lily terlihat menantang, Scorpius agaknya bepikir masa gadis itu benar-benar melupakan kejadian semalam dan tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Ia menahan tangannya agar tidak mendamprat wajah itu.

Ia lebih memilih menghela nafas, kedengaran prihatin. "Ternyata anak Harry Potter yang terkenal itu tak punya sopan santun, apakah kata masyarakat sihir."

"Jangan bawa orangtua ku Peron Malfoy!"

Kaki Scorpius diinjak dengan keras, tapi kenapa Lily yang menjerit kesakitan. Dan kaki Scorpius memang sakit betulan karena itu. Tangan Scorpius memaksanya bergerak, ia berusaha menahannya takut akan membalas perbuatan kasar Lily.

Tapi bukan. Tangan itu bukan ingin memukul ataupun mendorong Lily tetapi menyentuh kedua bahu Lily dan mulut anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu secara refleks bertanya _Apa kau baik-baik saja_.

 _Tidak! Bukan itu keinginanku. Aku ingin memakinya bahkan jika perlu membalas perbuatannya_.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Maafkan aku telah menginjakmu," ujar Lily cepat, penuh penyesalan dan rasa kekhawatiran. Tangannya berada dibahu Scorpius balik. Baik Scorpius maupun Lily menampakkan wajah keterkejutan yang sangat, seolah-olah mereka dicap gagal lulus ujian NEWT.

Tiba-tiba Lily mendorong tubuh Scorpius agar menjauh.

"Kenapa kau memegangku?" Lily bertanya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan dan tanggungjawab.

"Kau juga memegangku Potter!" Sedari dulu Scorpius tak mau kalah berdebat dengan Lily, kendati pun saat ini benaknya dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya perihal yang terjadi.

"Tapi kau yang duluan memegangku," jawab Lily agak linglung, mungkin memproses kejadian aneh yang barusan terjadi.

 _Sial, dia memang benar_. "Dan kenapa pula kau menginjak kaki-ku tetapi kau yang menjerit?" _Balasan yang cukup bagus_. Scorpius tampak semakin tampan saat menyeringai.

"Itu.. itu karena kaki-ku tiba-tiba sakit."

Ini aneh, sangat aneh, itulah yang ada dipikiran Scorpius. Lily menginjak kakinya, rasanya sakit dan Lily ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dideritanya. Bahkan tadi, ketika Lily terjatuh kakinya merasa agak nyeri. Sebuah kesimpulan mendarat di otak Scorpius. Kesimpulan yang benar-benar buruk.

"Ijinkan aku menginjak kakimu, Potter." Sebelum Lily mengijinkannya pun, kaki Scorpius sudah menginjak kaki miliknya.

 _Sakit._ Apalagi saat mendengar jeritan Lily, rasa sakit itu bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kakakku, Malfoy?" Tubuh Scorpius didorong oleh seseorang saat akan kembali mendekati Lily. _Oh, syukurlah_.

Begitu melihat orang itu, rambut hitam berantakan dan mata sehijau rumput didasar Danau Hitam –Al Potter. "Beraninya dengan anak perempuan, memalukan sekali."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Berniat mencelakai Lily? mengerjainya?" Scorpius bingung menjelaskan mulai dari mana, alhasil tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Al mendengus, matanya berkilat mencemooh. "Kau diam, Malfoy?" Scorpius menatap Lily meminta pertolongannya, tapi gadis itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menyakiti Kakakku, aku tak akan tinggal diam." Al menarik tangan Lily. "Ayo Lils!"

"Dan sekali lagi kau mendekati Thalia, aku juga tak akan tinggal diam," Scorpius berseru cukup keras membuat kedua Potter itu berbalik kearahnya.

"Kau bukan suaminya, bahkan bukan keluarganya."

Harga diri Scorpius hancur sudah dihadapan anak kecil itu saat tak bisa membalas omongannya. Sekali lagi dia menyalahkan Lily atas berbagai kesialan yang menimpa dirinya hari ini. Kali ini Scorpius tidak begitu menghiraukan anggota tubuhnya yang sakit.

Saat tiba di Asrama Slytherin, Scorpius memutuskan untuk langsung mandi kemudian merebahkan diri diranjangnya. Menolak ajakan David untuk berdiskusi perihal rencana pertandingan Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw bersama anggota tim Slytherin lain di ruang rekreasi. Niat awalnya memang tidur tapi nyatanya Scorpius tak bisa menutup mata lebih dari 10 detik. Bayangan kejadian semalam dan beberapa jam yang lalu terus saja berputar-putar dibenaknya.

Akhirnya Scorpius menyerah untuk tidur. Ia bersandar di dasbord ranjangnya, meraih miniatur yang berupa kaca berbentuk kotak berisi peralatan Quidditch, ada Sapu, Snitch, Quaffle dan juga Bludger beserta tongkatnya dengan _background_ cairan berwarna hijau yang telah dipadatkan. Itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima dari Sang Ayah. Ia mulai menganalisa kejadian aneh yang dialaminya, sembari memutar-mutar miniatur Quidditch tersebut.

Sudah jelas bahwa keanehan ini dimulai sejak semalam, saat ia menolong Lily dari anjing hutan. Kemudian ia menggendong Lily memasuki kastil Hogwarts, mengobati Lily dan pada saat itu dunia seolah jungkir balik sejenak.

 _Itu dia_ , _tapi masa gara-gara mengobati lukanya bisa jadi serumit ini._ Ia menggelengkan kepala, kembali berpikir. Saat itu bukan hanya Lily yang terluka tetapi juga tangan Scorpius berdarah. Otak Scorpius kembali bekerja keras seolah-olah mencari sebuah file di folder yang berisi ribuan file. Dan Scorpius mendapatkan memori tersebut.

" _Mom tak menyangka besok kau sudah akan pergi ke Hogwarts." Astoria Malfoy menghela nafas sedih. "Mom pasti akan kesepian tanpamu."_

 _Tangan Scorpius yang berumur sebelas tahun sejenak meninggalkan PSP ditanganya untuk menggapai tangan Ibunya. "Aku akan mengirim surat pada Mom, sesering mungkin," jawabnya tegas, Astoria tak bisa menahan senyumnya._

" _Aku pegang janjimu Scorpie."_

" _Aku akan tepati Mom," Scorpius membalas cepat, tangan Astoria mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tertata rapih. Scorpius menggerutu protes._

 _"Tetapi Scorpie ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, ini penting." Scorpius mengatakan agar Ibunya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa kau mempunyai darah Veela ditubuhmu sehingga menjadikanmu pria yang tampan rupawan-"_

 _Scorpius mencegat. "Pasti soal perempuan kan, Mom tenang saja aku tak akan tertarik pada gadis yang tak sepadan dengan keluarga kita."_

 _Astoria menggeleng. "Bukan itu Dear, Mom ingin memberitahumu bahwa darah keturunan Veela sangat sensitive, dan kau tidak boleh bermain-main dengan darahmu. Jika bagian tubuhmu terluka dengan mengeluarkan darah segera balut dengan sesuatu, jangan biarkan berceceran." Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya._

 _Scorpius menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena sudah kembali fokus bermain game di PSP terbarunya._

Scorpius tak bisa bernafas dengan normal begitu selesai mengingat memori itu. Ia telah mengabaikan perintah dari Ibunya dengan membiarkan darahnya berceceran. Itu pasti sebabnya. Tetapi ia tak mengerti keseluruhannya, karena Ibunya tak menjelaskannya lebih detail.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari menuju meja belajar miliknya, mengambil sehelai kertas dan mencoretinya dengan tinta pulpen lalu melipatnya beberapa kali. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, mengabaikan beberapa panggilan teman seasramanya, berlari menyusuri koridor yang mulai menggelap, dan tibalah dia dikandang burung hantu.

Tidak dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari burung hantunya yang berwarna hijau tua, ia menamainya Krios sang Titan Selatan, Penguasa Konstelasi seperti halnya nama tengahnya -Hyperion yang merupakan Titan Timur, Titan terkuat, sang Penguasa Cahaya. _Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang_.

Scorpius menempatkan surat tersebut di kaki Krios. "Patuk Mom sampai dia memberikan surat balasan, semangat Bung." Dengan rasa cemas ia melihat burung hantunya terbang menjauh.

Scorpius menunggu Krios di Aula Depan karena tak mungkin burung hantunya itu bisa mengantarkan surat ke Asrama Slytherin, mungkin jika sudah ditemukan burung yang bisa menembus air danau Scorpius akan membelinya. Ia bersandar pada tangga batu yang lebar dengan gelisah. Jarak Hogwarts dan rumahnya memang jauh, tapi ia yakin Krios bisa sampai dengan cepat dan burung hantu itu sudah diberitahu untuk mengancam Ibunya agar mempercepat membalas suratnya.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam menyebabkan hari berganti menjadi gelap. Scorpius melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri disini dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Krios.

"Sebaiknya aku ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu," desahnya dan mulai meninggalkan pintu masuk utama kastil Hogwarts itu.

Aula Besar terisi setengahnya oleh para penghuni Hogwarts saat Scorpius memasukinya. Ia terdiam sejenak di pintu, melirik sebuah meja panjang yang terletak dipojok kanan. Matanya menelusuri satu persatu orang yang berkumpul disitu dan kecewa saat menyadari seseorang yang dia cari tidak ada. _Kenapa aku menatap sekumpulan orang sok pemberani itu_. Scorpius tersentak dari lamunannya, berjalan cepat menuju meja yang paling kiri.

"Oi Scorp, kemana saja kau?" Dylan Nightshade, Beater tim Slytherin bertanya.

Scorpius meminum setengah gelas teh ditangannya. "Ada urusan mendadak," jawabnya agak malas karena tubuhnya mendadak kurang enak, meletakkan gelas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah ayam bakar.

"Kami sudah mengatur strategi untuk melawan Ravenclaw nanti," Amanda Baddock, satu-satunya perempuan di tim Slytherin berkata penuh semangat.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan dia_. "Ya, kalian atur saja." Mata hijau kecoklatannya yang selalu berbinar dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik, rambut merah bergelombangnya yang hampir setiap waktu digerai, tawa renyahnya, senyumannya yang manis. _Ah Scorpius kau memang sudah gila_.

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa kau seorang Kapten bukan?" David memberinya tatapan heran.

"Bahkan sebelum masuk Hogwarts aku sudah mengincar jabatan itu, bagaimana bisa aku lupa." _Enyah kau dari pikiranku gadis bodoh_.

"Kau kenapa sih Scorp? Tingkahmu aneh," kata seseorang berwajah lonjong -Ramon Bulstrode, beberapa temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aneh apanya? Aku seperti biasa." Scorpius mencoba merileksan tubuhnya sebiasa mungkin, ia yakin badannya kelihatan kaku.

"Bukankah itu burung hantumu." Sccorpius mengikuti arah pandang David dan menemukan Krios dengan sebuah bingkisan dikakinya, ia terbang rendah mendekati Scorpius.

Scorpius mengambil bingkisan yang berisi camilan favoritnya dan selembar surat, ia meraih sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya pada Krios. "Kerja bagus, Bung." Burung itu kembali terbang, sedangkan Scorpius berdiri dan menggeser kursinya. "Nah aku sudah selesai, aku ke ruang rekreasi duluan."

Dia sangat yakin bahwa teman-temannya menatap punggungnya dengan heran.

Scorpius bohong jika ia akan ke ruang rekreasi, tetapi ia menuju Ruang Baca Bersama yang terletak di lantai 3, melewati patung wanita bermata satu di ujung koridor. Banyak diantara siswa Hogwarts yang penasaran kenapa patung tersebut kehilangan matanya. Ruang Baca Bersama digunakan seluruh siswa Hogwarts untuk berkumpul, berdiskusi, bersantai atau pun sekedar bermain seperti halnya ruang rekreasi asrama. Tidak banyak yang menggunakannya kali ini, hanya beberapa kelompok belajar ataupun murid yang sekedar membaca buku saja. Scorpius memilih tempat di sudut kanan dekat dengan tangga spiral, dengan keuntungan privasinya terjaga.

Scorpius membuka surat itu dan terpampanglah tulisan rapih nan indah Ibunya, beda jauh sekali dari tulisannya.

 _Dear Scorpie,_

"Ah berhentilah memanggilku itu," erangnya kesal.

 _Apa kabarmu disana? Mom berharap kau baik dan sehat._

 _Sejujurnya Mom agak heran saat mendapat surat darimu. Dan tebakan Mom pun benar, kau menginginkan sesuatu._

 _Kau bertanya bagaimana jika darah keturunan Veela bertemu dengan darah seseorang. Dan jawabannya adalah buruk, sangat buruk. Dulu sekali, ketika Mom masih bersekolah sepertimu, Nenekmu pernah menceritakan suatu legenda pada Mom. Dia bercerita bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, baik hati dan sukses, orang-orang tak tahu bahwa dia mempunyai darah Veela yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Pada suatu hari ia menolong seorang pria dipinggir jalan dari seorang penyihir jahat. Ia berhasil mengalahkan penyihir tersebut._

 _"_ Kenapa dia jadi mendongeng sih. _"_ Scorpius mendecak, kembali menekuni surat itu.

 _Tetapi tangannya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah tetapi ia tampak tak perduli dan segera mendekati pria tersebut, mengecek lukanya. Akibatnya yaitu darahnya bertemu dengan pria itu. Sang pemuda rupawan itu merasakan sejenak perubahan dalam dirinya, tubuhnya sangat kesakitan. Setelah menghantarkan pria tersebut ke sebuah rumah penyembuhan, ia pergi tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Keesokan harinya ia merasakan sakit luar biasa ditubuhnya, energinya seolah-olah terserap habis dan entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkan pria itu, terus memikirkannya._

"Tidak bisa apa Mom langsung ke intinya saja."

 _Mom tahu pasti kau sudah mulai bosan mendengarnya, oke Mom akan mengatakan intinya saja. Jadi tubuh sang pemuda rupawan itu sudah terikat dengan pria yang ditolongnya karena mereka sudah berbagi darah. Mereka berbagi kesakitan, kepedihan juga kebahagiaan bersama. Mereka mencoba memaksakan diri untuk saling menjauh, tetapi yang ada tubuh mereka akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Dan perlu diingat saat tubuh mereka berdekatan, mereka tak bisa mengontrol gerakannya satu sama lain. Mungkin jika ingin lebih lengkap, kau bisa mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan besar atau Flourish and Blotts, Mom bisa memesankannya untukmu._

 _Kurasa itu cukup untuk pengetahuanmu. Mom membawakan snack kesukaanmu. Makan dengan teratur dan baik-baik disana._

 _Salam Sayang,_

 _Mom_

 _PS : Burung hantumu galak sekali, Mom berniat membelikanmu burung merpati saja._

Surat itu tergeletak begitu saja saat ia sudah selesai membacanya. Scorpius terdiam, lebih tepatnya tertegun. Memori berlarian dibenaknya. Darahnya. Darah Lily. Bersatu. Beberapa kejadian aneh.

Satu kesimpulan. Tubuh Scorpius sekarang terikat dengan tubuh Lily.

 ******TBC******

Soal legendanya itu karangan sendiri :D

Dan yang kemaren minta momen Al-Thalia, maaf ya ngga bisa karena cerita ini pake sudut pandanganya Scorpius/Lily, ntar yang Al ada sendiri kok tunggu aja

RnR yaa


End file.
